Delirium
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: E então veio o dia em que a realidade vira fantasia e a fantasia realidade. Projeto Pandora do Fórum 6V.


_**Agradecimentos: A incrível, magnífica, super-rápida Giu pela betagem mais rápida do oeste. Giu, você foi um anjo. Obrigada! A super fofa Kollynew pela paciência comigo e com as minhas MP's sem fim. Ao pessoal do 6V por ter sido muito gentil e por me fazerem sentir super bem vinda. Vocês são demais.**_

**_E muito obrigada à _**_iaiah moony_**_, por ter me apontado um erro de ortografia. Por mais que a gente revise e revise, essas coisinhas sempre parecem escapar xD Obrigada por me ajudar a ter uma fic mais bonita =D_**

_**N/A:**_ Essa fanfic foi escrita para o Projeto Pandora do fórum 6V, o tema era fantasia. O disclaimer e a capa dessa fic encontram-se no perfil. Espero que vocês gostem e lembrem de comentar!

_**Ice**_

* * *

Delirium

Por Ice Blue Quill

* * *

_**Confusão. Ilusões. Delírios**_**.**

Ela não sabia onde estava. Não reconhecia a parede de pedra, o cheiro fétido, os corredores cinzentos.

Andou sem saber para onde ir, aonde chegar. Andou porque lhe confortava o som de passos contra a água, o som sombrio ecoando nos corredores sem fim.

Era controlada – se pelo espírito que diziam estar dentro daquele diário velho, se por sua própria curiosidade de ver aonde os corredores iam dar, não sabia, provavelmente nunca saberia. Não podia parar de andar se quisesse porém, não lhe era dada essa faculdade.

Quando viu sua imagem refletida na superfície da água, sentiu-se dar um pulo pra trás.

-Vamos, Gin... você quer fazer isso, não quer? – uma voz aveludada acariciava seus ouvidos – vamos, você _quer_ fazer isso, Ginny.

Mas ela não queria...

... ou queria?

Seu grande erro tinha sido desviar o olhar da sua imagem na poça d'água para a imagem do rapaz atrás de si – mas especificamente para os olhos desse rapaz.

Tão negros quanto a noite.

Tão negros quanto a alma dele.

E Ginny Weasley estava perdida.

.:.

- Ginny? Você está bem? – a ruiva piscou ao ouvir a voz calma e afetuosa de seu marido, percebendo finalmente que o "Menino que sobreviveu" movia a mão repetidamente em frente aos olhos dela, tentando ganhar atenção.

-Hum, sim, - Ginny corou, embaraçada de ter sido pega no meio de suas fantasias - estou sim.

Harry a encarou sério, aqueles olhos intensamente verdes pareciam ler a sua alma. No fim, ele pareceu dar-se por satisfeito. - Ok, Ginny, se você tem certeza... - ele deixou a frase flutuar por alguns minutos.

-Sim, eu tenho. - Ginny afirmou, curvando os lábios em um sorriso forçado. - Estou bem, Harry. De verdade.

-Você sempre fica assim nessa data, Ginny. Você sabe que não foi sua culpa, certo? A culpa da câmara ter sido aberta é do Voldemort, não sua. - Vendo a expressão cansada no rosto de Ginny, Harry suspirou e checou o relógio que um dia fora de Fabian Prewett. - Olha, eu tenho que ir ao Ministério hoje, mas eu vou tentar voltar o mais rápido possível pra te fazer companhia... ou talvez você devesse vir comigo?

-E deixar James Sirius e Teddy Lupin sozinhos? - Ginny deu um sorriso amarelo - Acho melhor não, Harry. Não se você quiser ter uma casa pra voltar...

Rindo quietamente do fato, Harry pegou seu casaco e seguiu rumo a lareira.

E logo Ginny estava mais uma vez só.

_**Ilusões. Delírios. Miragens.**_

Harry estava enganado. Ginny não se perdia somente naquele dia.

Ela se perdia em todos. Depois do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley nunca mais fora a mesma.

Mas se quando ela se perdia era quando mais se achava, será que 'perder' seria o verbo certo?

Ele vinha em sua direção lentamente, com o charme que fora tão conhecido em sua adolescência. Os olhos negros, penetrantes, a fitaram fixamente, os lábios se curvando com um sorriso apreciativo.

Lentamente, ele umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso quando ela soltou um soluço de pavor.

_Seria desejar outro que não o seu marido traição?_

Mas Riddle estava morto! Morto, morto, morto, **morto**. E esse era, _tinha que ser_, o fim da história.

Piscou os olhos, tentando dissipar a aparição, acordar desse pesadelo.

Nada acontecia porém, ela estava presa.

_Presa dentro de sua própria cabeça._

_**Delírios. Miragens. Fantasias.**_

Ouvia vozes.

Às vezes, tinha impressão de que as conhecia. Seria aquela a voz de Fred ou de George? De sua mãe? De Harry?

Ouvia gritos.

Os seus?

Aquilo, aquela cor era... vermelho? Do cabelo de Ron?

Não importa o que fizesse, nada acontecia. Gritos, cores, sons e texturas, tudo era absorvido pelo buraco negro dos olhos de Tom Riddle._ Eles tinham todos os tons de negro._

Ginny estava presa onde a realidade era a fantasia e a fantasia era a realidade.

Mas se quando ela estava presa era quando se sentia mais livre, seria 'presa' a palavra correta?

A pobre, _inocente_ Ginny Weasley não estava preparada para ele. _Nem perto_.

_**Miragens. Fantasias. Loucura.**_

_Você nunca mais vai me abandonar, Ginny. _Tom disse lentamente, como se estivesse se divertindo imensamente; _vamos ficar juntos para sempre_.

_Vamos ficar juntos para sempre_.

_Vamos ficar juntos para __**sempre**_**.**


End file.
